A goddess and a cat, what could go go wrong?
by WildCentaur17726
Summary: Torunn has a crush on fellow Avenger, she has trained with him and they are great friends. Black Panther would purr at that touch, he had helped her in her darkest hour but what would happen if they developed their relationship and her father and uncle hated him. What would go through their minds when during a game of Truth or Dare lead to something…the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

Torunn has a crush on fellow Avenger, she has trained with him and they are great friends. Black Panther would purr at that touch, he had helped her in her darkest hour but what would happen if they developed their relationship and her father and uncle hated him. What would go through their minds when during a game of Truth or Dare lead to something…the unthinkable.

Panther was sulking about something when Spidey swung into the room, on his IPod. Captain America and Thor questioned what it was but before anyone could answer, Torunn explained it to her father and America's leading man, without looking from her book. Tony was shocked at the girl, everyone was. 'What? It is easy engineering.' Questioned Torunn, 'Any way, Spidey, whatch'a doing?' Spider Man, still shocked at the goddess, snapped out of his trance and replied with, 'I was going to ask if anyone wanted to play 'Truth of Dare' because there is nothing on TV or villains to crush. Well, none that are committing crimes that is.' Thor looked mystified and the look was replicated on Cap's face so Torunn explained for another time to the 'elderly'. Admittedly, she was 2,090 but she wasn't going to tell Cap she was the second oldest in the room by 2,000 years. Not even her crush knew her true age. All they knew, exception was her father, was she was Thor's daughter and '20 and 9 months', not 2,090. Anyway, for her, it was fun to called the 'oldest' the elderly. Spidey had continued and Torunn zoned back, he had was mid-sentence when she zoned back to the conversation. He was asking who would play 'Truth or dare' and everyone's hands shot up including Panther's paw. 'Second shock of the day, what will happen next?' mused Tony. The gang sat in a circle. As they played, Tony realised what and that Torunn was reading. When he questioned her, she said ' Sorry, I got bored with the books I brought from Asgard. Do you mind, this book is very interesting.' Tony said, 'No, Maybe you could help me with an experiment?' 'Tasha interrupted, 'Hello, Torunn truth or dare?' Torunn replied, 'Well, that's a hard choice. Truth and I will go against my nature. Dare and I look stupid. So, I choose Dare!' Natasha told her the dare and Torunn exclaimed, 'Tony, you will lose all your booze with this one. Any way, it will take more than that the amount of alcohol to get me that drunk.' And true to her word, it took all the booze in Stark Towers plus all the stuff at the shop. It took 1 hour to knock back all the booze but a full 4 Litres were drunk by Torunn. She never did get drunk but she got very, very silly giving the illusion of being drunk. Then she asked Black Panther, 'Truth or dare?' Black Panther tried to back out but Torunn started to do a chicken impression in his direction. In his eyes, she would look amazing even when so desperate that she cried, not that she had seen her cry. He gave in and said, 'Fine, I choose … Dare!' Torunn's eye lit up when he said dare. She had hoped he would say that. Before he changed his mind, she quickly announced, 'I dare you to sing a song. You can choose the song but a) it must have words and b) it has to be in dedication of who ever you have a crush on.' Black Panther paled under his costume. He knew she was evil, he had trained her to change back to good in Wakanda but this was a whole new level of evil. In fact, when she trained with him, that was when his crush had started to develop. He strode over to Stark's IPod and found a song, the one he sang all the time. It was called All Of Me by John Legend. He sang it so perfectly, the notes melting as they resonated around the room. Torunn loved it when he sang and this time was no exception, her heart fluttering all the time. As the song ended, he sat down and the game carried on smoothly. Well, that was until Hawkeye noticed Panth staring at Torunn. Once it was Hawkeye's turn, he faced Panther and asked, 'Truth or dare?' Feeling safer with Clint, Black Panther said, 'Dare.' Feeling safe with his answer, Black Panther relaxed. Hawkeye whispered something to Thor, who had sat next to Clint. Thor nodded and Hawkeye said proudly, 'Kiss the person you have a crush on, on the lips.' Black Panther nearly fainted, he yet again underestimated a team 'mate'. He tensed and Tony started to jeer at him saying stuff like, 'The kitty cat is scared.' Torunn just sat still while Tony taunted HER panther. Captain America tried to calm Tony but in the end it was an arrow that narrowly missed his face that shut him up. When he got over the shock, he recognised the arrow. It was one controlled by telepathy, Torunn had attacked him. Her wolf self had emerged and was angry, actually that's an understatement she was fuming. She spat at Captain America, 'Control your child!' In this time Black Panther had gotten up. But while everyone but Hawkeye and Thor expected him to calm her, he pressed his lips against hers and she blushed. Iron Man just cheered for them but to ruin the moment Fury came in and yelled, 'What the Fuck is going on? T'Challa, go back to Wakanda and Torunn you better have a good explanation.' Torunn and Black Panther broke apart but rather than give in to the urge to smile they left the room, hand in hand. Fury stared angrily at the rest of the Avengers, who all stared at Hawkeye for ruining their game. Hawkeye explained what had happened but Fury was still furious.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Marvel nor do I imply that I do. sorry forgot to say last time

**Chapter 2**

**In T'Challa's room – T'Challa POV**

I wonder what Fury will say, I hope he lets Torunn and me get together. In my eyes, she would look amazing even when so desperate that she cried, not that I haven't seen her cry. Oh, I hope she likes me in the same way, I know her dad will let her or I would be in the infirmary for injuries from a high powered Mjölnir injury. Well, obviously she likes me a little because she didn't pull away when I kissed her.

**In T'Challa's room – Torunn's POV**

He paces around, after we kiss, I volunteer to leave if it makes him uncomfortable but I hope he says stay. Well, I am met with a passionate kiss and I get the picture. We share the same feelings except he has less control of them. My boss, Agent Coulson, comes in when we break apart. All I can say is he looks less than impressed. He tells me and Black Panther to pack our bags and that if we aren't out the building in 30 minutes he will set fire to our homes. I don't question him and leave, but before I leave Fury comes around the corner. Great yet another person to rub it in my face that I am an ex-villain and I can't stay with my true love. Fury looks shocked when he sees me leaving but doesn't stop me. Black Panther tries to follow me but Fury starts to yell at him. I fly off, down the corner and out the entrance.

**At the top of the Statue of Liberty – Torunn's POV**

As I reach the top of the Statue of Liberty, I realise I have to leave Midguard or my panther will punished for not wanting to leave without me. As I reach for my necklace, a piece of Bifrost on a stray length of string, Black Panther yells for me to stay. He starts yelling things that make my heart melt, 'Fury said you could stay!' What that can't be right, that doesn't melt my heart that mends it. Yay, Fury said I could stay, woo hoo! I float down to him and kiss him passionately, so no need for details. My dad coughs and we break apart, reluctantly. I enquire with a stern face that means business, 'Did Fury really let me stay?' My father replies instantly, 'Yes, he realised he made a mistake. But he said if we weren't back in five minutes he would banish the three of us.' And with that, Panther clutching to my side, we take off to S.H.I.E.L.D. When we land, Clint runs up to me in a relieved way.

**Top of S.H.I.E.L.D HQ – Clint/Hawkeye's POV**

As the trio land, I am so relieved. I run up to Torunn as soon as she lands. T'Challa shoots me looks but we agree to give it a rest when the rest of the team run out. Torunn stands behind her father as the crowd swarms towards us. I know she hates crowds so when she walks off I don't find it odd. Black Panther fights his way through the crowd and goes after her. He understands her too yet I don't think she quite understands herself as much he does. I have to explain to the crowd that Torunn is scared of big crowds of people; I think it's called Demophobia. Thor feels ashamed of himself for not knowing that about his daughter, it shows on his face but only subtly.

**Torunn's room – Third person**

T'Challa enters his girlfriend's room; he is met with a sight of sorrow. Torunn curled up in a ball, crying and transforming. As she rocks herself, he approaches her with caution leaving the door open. He catches her in a fierce but passionate kiss as she looks up. They moved but never breaking apart. The goddess transformed back to her true form no longer Wild Wolf. There is a knock on the door but Torunn swats the air in the direction of the door and Agent Coulson shuts the door behind him. A giggle goes up outside the door but the lovers don't hear. That night they stay with each other, forever in each other's arms.

**Kitchen, in the morning – Third person**

A dishevelled Torunn stumbles in to the kitchen, grabs a cup of coffee and a croissant then leaves to watch TV in her room. Thor bounds into the room and puts on a batch of pop tarts. Jane Foster sneaks up behind the god and squeezes/hugs her fiancée's waist. The pair starts to kiss when Iron Man walks in. 'Dudes, PDA alert!' Iron Man moans. Thor looks confused so Jane explains to her tall, blond God who is King of the 9 realms. Captain America enters the room with Natasha snuggled up in his arms. 'So you took the Wolf's advice?' called the sly bird in the dark corner. 'Excuse us for having lives Hawkeye. Anyway, why are you so blue?' enquired Natasha, adding, 'Normally, you are purple!' A giggle comes up from the room. 'Ha ha! Good sarcasm but it's none of your business Moustache,' retorted Clint. 'Honestly, can't come up with your own nicknames. You really are a bird brain!' called Torunn followed an equal dishevelled Black Panther. Thor greeted his daughter by a thump on the back. Hawkeye just sulked in dark corner before leaving with a definite anger. 'What caught the bird in a net?' questioned T'Challa who was being hugged from behind by his girlfriend. 'You and Torunn. He has a crush on Torunn.' Said Jane absent-mindedly, while Torunn fainted on to the floor, in a very girlie way. Black Panther chased after his competitor while Thor picked up his daughter while shaking his head after Hawkeye. Tony helps Thor with picking Torunn who waking up. She blushes and, when she fully wakes up, runs after her two suitors.


End file.
